


Dragon Ball Hoshi

by Black_Star_Princess



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Star_Princess/pseuds/Black_Star_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children come from the future during Cell Saga. When it's discovered that they're from the future, Goku decides they ought to train them so they can protect Earth in their time. Little does he know doing so may just bring about the end Future Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Ball Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard about this Dragon Ball Hoshi business quite some time ago and was so excited! A new Dragon Ball Z series it was like a dream come true! Then, alas, I looked into it further. Turns out those evil people had posted clips from an arcade card game promo and claimed it as a new series to trick people. It then went on to go a bit viral and fool fans like myself who would give almost anything to see a new series. *sighs*
> 
> So then then I thought, what if Dragon Ball Hoshi was a new series. I took the two main characters from the video game Promo and put them here in a fanfic. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Yes I know about DBS! Been watching and loving/hating. XP I started writing this before DBS was ever announced.

Nine year old Hoshi and ten year old Tsuki were no ordinary brother and sister pair. No, and the reason for this would be because they were odd. Odd as any pair of orphan children go. They had… tails for one thing. As the kids at school enjoyed teasing them about it, and lately Tsuki and Hoshi had taken to hiding her tails in her pants when going to school.

Though Hoshi didn't often go to school anymore. Preferring to wander the city and play hooky like he was doing today. The city was a busy place. People heading this way and that all going about their own business. He wore a pair of large kapree style jeans with tennis shoes. A long sleeved black sweater and a white short sleeved jacket over top.

He had his hands in the pocket of his jeans feeling his stomach growl he placed a hand on it to quiet it down. The orphanage never fed them enough. Well, that wasn't entirely true. All the kids were fed well, it's just Hoshi and Tsuki never seemed to get full on the food they were given. They were given a plate of food for breakfast, a plate for lunch, and a plate for dinner. They often tried to sneak down to the kitchens to steal more food because they were always hungry after. When they got caught, and they often did, Yamashiro-san would slap the palms of their hands with hard rulers leaving welts wherever possible. Sometimes if she thought the situation called for it she would break out the discipline whip to teach them a thing or two.

"I know," Hoshi said looking down at his stomach. "I don't have any money; you'll just have to wait."

He looked around noticing a fruit stand and he hurried over staring at the assortment on display. "Wow," he sighed. "They look so delicious."

"Hello," the woman said who ran the stand. Smiling she walked around. "Would you like one?"

"Uh… Yeah!"

"That'll be 350 円, please," she said holding out her hand. She had blonde hair and green eyes pulled back in a ponytail and wore an apron over her green flowered dress.

"I don't have any money," he explained. Sighing, the woman stood tall placing her hand on her hips, she did not look happy. He had gotten this look before. Many people gave him this look. It was the look of someone who knew you could do nothing for them, and thus, they wanted nothing to do with you.

"I suggest you come back with your parents if you want something then," she explained before turning her back to him.

Frowning he turned leaving the fruit stand and all its fruit uneaten. A few minutes of walking and he came upon a large crowd gathered at the entrance of a building.

"Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, we will officially be open tomorrow. The new Brief's Children's Entertainment Facility. The company has kept all usable materials from old and retired inventions for years. Rather than waste even a single bolt it was put to use to create this Entertainment Facility right down to the floors you walk on. It will be open tomorrow ladies and gentlemen bring your children!"

"Entertainment Facility?" Hoshi questioned walking up to it once the crowd had dispersed.

"Hello little boy," the man said grinning. "Don't forget to tell your parents to bring you here. There is only 2000円 admission fee."

"Tsk, everything costs money," he scoffed turning to leave immediately. The building looked like a video game place, but he knew he would never play there...

He started walking towards the school house. His sister would be getting out in a bit and he didn't want her to think he had skipped.

* * *

Tsuki flipped through her the diary in her hands. No it wasn't hers. She had never had the desire to keep one. This diary belonged to her Great Great (not certain how many greats) Grandmother. Well, at least she assumed so, because the Diary had been in the wreckage of their home. It wasn't the sort of diary that contained things like the boys she had crushes on or anything along those lines.

It was in fact a story book.

Filled with make believe adventures and monsters with a slew of main characters. Her however many greats Grandma Pan had titled the stories based on made up enemies. There was a chapter labeled Baby in which it told of how they fought and defeated the creature that could take over your body. She even had a chapter Labeled "Cell," but she wasn't one of the characters in that chapter. No chapter was more than a page or two long and they were were written in her child-like handwriting with crudely drawn pictures. Her Great Great Grandma sure had a good imagination, and sometimes she and her brother would take turns reading a story from it each night and falling asleep dreaming of make believe battles.

Finally the bell rang and she walked out into the hall.

"Stay away from the Monkey girl!" teased one of the kids as Tsuki walked by clutching her books to her. Her long black hair was pulled back in a bow. She wore a pair of jeans and a brown sweater with a short red vest.

"Jeez, don't you people have better things to talk about," she scoffed more to herself than anyone in particular. She stopped at her locker listening to the group of girls behind her talking about the "monkey girl."

She swung her locker open so hard it broke off its hinges. And the door flew across the hall embedding itself in the door of the teachers' lounge. Gasping she blinked as the girls rushed screaming from the hall. The Principal stepped out looking at the door. Her eyes slowly slid to the side landing on Tsuki's face. She motioned for her to follow, sighing Tsuki hung her head following her.

* * *

She stomped all the way outside to the front gate where Hoshi was waiting. She came around the corner and Hoshi looked up at her. "Hi Oneesan—"

"AHH!" she yelled and he fell back staring up at her blinking.

"What's wrong Oneesan?"

"I have detention for the next two weeks because I opened my locker!" she snapped. Hoshi blinked up at her before his eyes narrowed quickly. She knew what he was thinking even before the words were out of his mouth.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" he asked frowning at her.

"…okay so the locker broke and flew into a door. So what!" she started storming off towards the orphanage. Hoshi got to his feet quickly following her a few paces behind. He had learned over the years it was best to just let girls rant while nodding your head in agreement. They had to walk past the new Entertainment Facility to get to the Orphanage. Tsuki looked up at the sign.

"Entertainment Facility?"

"Unn. It's supposed to be a gaming place. They said it's made from recycled materials and—" he began smiling.

She started heading inside before he had even finished. "What are you doing? It doesn't open until tomorrow."

"I'm just going to take a peak," she said walking under the tape into the building. "Besides once Yamashiro-san reads my detention slip we probably won't be able to go someplace fun like this until we're adults."

"But… it's… It's closed Onnesan," he explained nervously. "We're going to get in trouble if someone finds us in here..."

She waved her hand as though waving away his words. Groaning nervously he hurried inside after her. Tsuki turned on the lights. The place was filled with lights and games and a wide assortment of concession stands. Unfortunately there was no food in them as of yet.

"It looks cool," Tsuki said walking around.

"This place will be even better when it gets filled with food!" Hoshi said smiling and rushing up to Tsuki's side.

"Let's play a game," she said hurrying over to one of them. Reaching in her pocket she took a one 円.

"Ah! You have money," Hoshi gasped as she showed it to him. It was shiny.

"Yea, I found it the other day," she explained. She walked down the aisle of various games. She was trying to decide on a specific one when her brother butted in.

"Wha, let's buy food then," Hoshi suggested desperately. He was really hungry. The idea of getting something to eat was a much better idea to him than any game they could play here.

"No, I want to play one of these games."

"No food!" he said trying to grab it, but his sister always had been faster than him.

She held it out of his reach, "What food can you buy with one 円 anyway!"

"We could get gum!" he explained. He wouldn't have even minded that.

"Like gum would fill your bottomless pit," she shrugged turning away from him, and his pitiful expression fell downcast to the ground. But the next moment he made a lunge for the coin. The two began wrestling over the money both trying to get the piece for themselves.

"It's mine anyway! I can spend it on what I want!"

"HA!" she cheered when she managed to place it in the game. "He he… I win!"

Hoshi bit his lip and Tsuki hit the button to start her turn. Suddenly, the machine began to glow. "What is it doing?"

"Oneesan, is this supposed to happen?" Hoshi asked staring at the machine and suddenly the room around them began to grow dark. They didn't know what was happening. But they suddenly felt like they were in a dryer being spun around and around and around...


End file.
